Scream/Season 2
; Santiago Segura; Tracy Middendorf |notable = |previousseason = Season 1 |nextseason = }} So now we have season two of Scream: The Series. Who would have ever thought that this turd of a show would actually get a second season? Needless to say, MTV's ratings standards are not quite as strong as those of larger networks. Like season one, season two of the show aired on Tuesday evenings at 10:00 pm. The season premiere had a special start time on Monday, May 30th, 2016. Season two sees the return of all of the surviving cast members from season one, including Willa Fitzgerald as Emma Duval, Bex Taylor-Klaus as Audrey Jensen, John Karna as Noah Foster, Amadeus Serafini as Kieran Wilcox, Carlson Young as Brooke Maddox and Tracy Middendorf as Maggie Duval. New characters featured this season include Kiana Brown as Zoe - a student at Lakewood High School and classmate of Emma Duval, as well as Anthony Ruivivar as Lakewood's new sheriff, Michael Acosta, who replaces Jason Wiles' character Clark Hudson, who died in season one. There is also Michael's teenage son, Gustavo Acosta, who is played by Santiago Segura. Season two continues with the subplots that were addressed at the end of season one, in particular: Audrey Jensen's connection to Ghostface killer Piper Shaw. Episodes Specials Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Matthew Signer - Producer * Keith Levine - Producer * Eoghan O'Donnell - Co-executive producer * Kat Landsberg - Co-executive producer * Bob Weinstein - Executive producer * Harvey Weinstein - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Wes Craven - Executive producer * Michael Gans - Executive producer * Richard Register - Executive producer * Marianne Maddalena - Executive producer * Cathy Konrad - Executive producer * Aaron Fink - Associate producer Directors * Brian Dannelly * Daniel Stamm * Dennis Widmyer * Gil Kenan * Jamie Travis * Kevin Kolsch * Leigh Janiak * Patrick Lussier * Rodman Flender * Scott Speer Writers * Anna Christopher * Brian Sieve * Eoghan O'Donnell * Meredith Glynn * Michael Gans * Richard Register * Steve Yockey Highlights * "I Know What You Did Last Summer": Emma returns to Lakewood. Audrey becomes a local celebrity. A new Ghostface knows Audrey's secret and targets her. Michael Acosta becomes the new sheriff. His son, Gustavo, attends Lakewood High and befriends Noah. Ghostface captures, tortures and kills Jake Fitzgerald with a scythe in a barn. * "Psycho": Brooke continues to wonder about Jake's whereabouts. Kieran's cousin, Eli, moves into town. Noah interviews motel manager Eddie Krueger who claims to have seen Piper's accomplice. * "Vacancy": The killer claims their second victim, Eddie Krueger, who is stabbed repeatedly with a cork screw. A drunken Kevin Duval gets into a fist fight at a bar. * "Happy Birthday to Me": Kieran's 18th birthday turns into chaos the partiers consume spiked tequila. Brooke Maddox wins the Lady of the Lake contest, but is drenched in blood as the body of her ex-boyfriend Jake Fitzgerald falls down in front of her. * "Let the Right One In": The killer attacks Karen Lang at the high school. Seth Branson breathes his final breaths. Eli and Emma break into a model home that catches on fire. * "Village of the Damned": Lakewood celebrates its Centennial. Brooke Maddox gets drunk and gives a speech. Emma learns that Eli has a troubled past. The killer captures Kieran and dresses him up in his costume. * "The Orphanage": Emma learns the truth about Audrey. Kieran and she visit Miss Lang in the hospital. The crew go to a rave party at an abandoned orphanage. Ghostface claims another victim. * "The Vanishing": Noah is captured, injured and buried alive. Emma and Audrey have to figure out the clues in order to save him. Someone else dies. * "Heavenly Creatures": Noah recuperates. Emma and Audrey are convinced that Eli is the killer. Another victim is claimed at the pig farm. * "When a Stranger Calls": Emma and Audrey are on the run as both cops and the killer seek them out. The Lakewood Six team-up at the theater, then the orphanage as the killer is finally revealed! Body Count # Jake Fitzgerald - Sliced down the middle with a scythe in "I Know What You Did Last Summer". # Eddie Hayes - Stabbed in the throat with a corkscrew in "Vacancy". # Seth Branson - Hand cut off; stabbed in the chest and ultimately burned to death. Dies in "Let the Right One In". # Haley Meyers - Stabbed repeatedly and suspended from wall in "The Orphanage". # Zoe Vaughn - Buried alive and drowned in coffin in "The Vanishing". # Quinn Maddox - Impaled with a pitchfork and left to bleed to death in "Heavenly Creatures". # Deputy Stevens - Stabbed multiple times in the back with a knife in "When a Stranger Calls". # Eli Hudson - Shot multiple times in the chest in "When a Stranger Calls". See also External Links